We are one
by FateBreaker7
Summary: Twin dragons-unheard of, unknown, impossible. Tell that to Faun, the Rider of Ezmerelda and Desmodus. She hid as they grew. Now she and Eragon will fight together but unexpected happenings occur and Faun is no longer left alone...or human. end of book two
1. It has always been

Chapter I The mistress and the master

Faun stared up into the night sky, her green eyes shining from the light of a nearly full moon as she gaze whimsically at the gasping stars. A slight breeze filled with winter's cold sent her long, raven hair in a flurry but she ignored it, focused on the task ahead.

"I guess I'll be off then Nancy," she sighed, her eyes never leaving the stars.

Smoothing the blankets on a huge canopy bed behind her was a middle aged woman. Always eager to smile she had been Faun's caretaker since infancy, more like a mother then a nursemaid. Her soft brown eyes were always quick to spot a problem and her hands quicker to fix it.

"Righ' miss," she said. "I 'ave your cloths 'ere, freshly cleaned."

"Thanks Nancy." Faun walked away from the open window, the trail of her blue dress quietly following. "I understand now why men do all of the labour," she said gesturing to herself. "You can't move in one of these."

"Tis true miss, but tink of ze poor labourers we women would make, we would need to stop every few minutes just to catch our breath."

Faun pursed her lips, thoughtful. "We may not be as strong, but surely we are smarter. The other day I defeated my father in chess. Though I guess that's not true for all of us, just look at my mother," she laughed.

A bell rang in the distance, signaling the city gates closing for the night.

"Oops I guess I'm running late," Faun said. "Here Nancy, give me those cloths, Master is going to kill me."

Nancy obediently handed over the lump of cloth in her hands, a small smile drawn on her face. Faun was usually like that, as studious as a schooled man one moment then a normal quibbling teenager the next. She worried what means her personality would force her to come to should a situation arise where both couldn't co-exist.

Faun leaned out her window, fully changed from an evening gown into a pair of leggings and a brown tunic. "See you tomorrow Nancy."

"Try to get some sleep miss, tomorrow will be a busy day," Nancy told her. "And don't yee come ome with a scratch. I expect yee back the way yee left."

Faun gave a mock salute then swung off the window ledge. Her hands and feet automatically reached for familiar perches and she scaled the wall like a lizard. Minutes later her feet raced through the slums of Belatona, careful to keep to the shadows. She had been attacked here once and shuddered at the memory.

After skirting the thug filled mud streets Faun arrived at the entrance gate. A huge mud wall was divided by a wooden gate. A pair of oxen was the only way to drive it open and closed. On the left side of the gate stood a guard tower stood, its stony surface was the only slightly foreboding figure. Everything else was flat, bland, mud thick and tall enough to prevent people from getting out or in. Accept for one week spot.

It was because of the tower Faun was able to sneak out. The main guard had insisted on putting two entrances on the tower, one leading to the inside of the wall and one leading to the outside. He had insisted it was so he and his men could attack the 'enemy' easily. Faun knew it was just so he could sneak women in and out every night.

Sticking low and to the shadows the young woman crossed the distance from the building she was hiding under, to the tower. Kneeling down she examined the bolt lock that sealed the door shut. Its two inch thick metal bar made it impossible to break into by brute force.

"Really," Faun mumbled. She pulled out a set of pins from a small pouch tide at her leg. "Could they make it any easier?"

Seconds later she swung open the reinforced door, its lock successfully pick. Smiling, Faun ran towards the adjacent door, crossing under the steep staircase that led to the top. Halfway across the hallway glow of a lantern penetrated the darkness.

"And I'm tellin ya, ees true," a man said, his voice was thick from drink.

Faun dived under the staircase, praying whoever was too drunk to notice her.

"Thu King's castle," hiccup, "di' not geet broken eento, you haggard drunk." another man cursed, his voice a little clearer. "You callow swallowed wormed brain eejit. And even if eet did, you c'n loose yur 'ead fur speakin' like that. Ell have yur head faster'n you c'n say sorry."

"Ee taint gonna 'ear nothin'''," the man replied yet quieted all the same.

As they were talking the men had slowly made their way to the foot of the stairs. Faun scrutinized them with distaste. Each was large with fat rather than muscle, and carried bottles not weapons. Sluggishly and with exaggerated steps they made their way over to the door and outside without noticing they didn't need to use their key.

Faun breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute she thought she would be caught and then there would be hell to pay. Trotting over to the opposing door she picked it clean in a few minutes and was out of Belatona the next. North was her direction and Faun casted her mind out for any life forms. This was something that had been drilled into her mind, to always be aware. But she was shocked when, out of distance from the tower, she didn't feel anything, not even a common rodent.

_So master became impatient and left_, Faun thought sadly. It wasn't unusual, she couldn't expect him to wait around all night.

Suddenly a shadow fell over Faun's head. With a startled cry Faun rolled to the side, barely avoiding the bone crushing force of a staff slamming into the ground.

Jumping to her feet she grasped the intruder's weapon as he raised it for another strike. Sliding her other hand up its glossy surface she grabbed his wrist, twisting it until he dropped the staff. Then she twisted it up and beneath the attacker's back, grabbed the opposite shoulder, kicked his legs out from underneath him, and pinned him into the dirt.

All of this took only a few seconds.

"Gew onsh hausnf," the attacker mumbled through the ground.

"What?" Faun asked, breathing heavily.

The man waved his free arm back and forth frantically, turning dust up from the parched ground.

"Oh, sorry," Faun apologized, getting off of the man.

With her help he dragged himself to his feet and began to nurse his right shoulder.

"You almost dislocated my shoulder," he growled, glowering at Faun.

"Sorry master Devon," Faun apologized handing him his staff. "But you should know better than to attack me from behind."

Her warning was not arrogant, but honest. She had broken someone's nose once when they startled her with a tap on the shoulder.

Devon grunted but accepted his staff, giving a nod of thanks. Tall and lean he looked no older than twenty-four. While the rest of him was young his sharp blue eyes held the sorrow of an old soul who had seen many sorrows. His black clothing made his pale skin stand out and gave him an heir of power, while his kind expression quickly nullified any harsh pretenses.

"I know Faun," he said. "But I am extremely impressed at you speed, you could be any match for a young elf. And you know I hate being called master."

Faun smiled at the compliment. Her master had often told tales of elves, the fierce and proud race that lived in secret, away from the king's reign.

"I don't believe so," she laughed lightly. And she believed it. An elf against a human was going no contest.

"No." Her master shook his head. "You have instincts I've never seen."

Faun rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Come on, we have a night to learn." Her smile fell lightly. _It may be one of the last, _she thought misserably.

"Faun?"

Her head snapped up. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Faun took a deep breath. "Well, no actually, my grandfather died last night."

"I'm so sorry Faun," Devon whispered.

Faun absentmindedly waved her hand in the air. "That's not the problem, besides I never met the man. The problem was my father was now the nobleman of Belatona."

Devon cocked his head in confusion. "I could understand why that would be a problem for you Faun, you would never be able to see him. But I don't understand why that would bother you so much, it's not like you."

"Belatona is an important city," Faun explained, rubbing her forehead. "We are the king's army station should Surda become a threat. We're important enough that the king himself was coming for my father's initiation."

Devon paled and his eyes grew wide in fear. The veins on his neck protruded as if under a great strain.

Faun watched at him worried. For a reason unknown to her Devon had always withheld a terrible fear of the king, his name alone sent him into a terrified state.

"How long?" he croaked.

"Two weeks top," Faun answered sadly. "And there's more."

"More?" Devon asked, almost hysterical. "What more news could you impose on me Faun? What could be worse than the inevitable arrival of Galbatorix!?"

Faun took a deep breath and reached into the pouch where she had earlier revealed her pins. She pulled out a band of gold; its halo dimensions perfectly fit the third finger of her left hand. As her master stared at it she said, "I turned sixteen today."


	2. The Great Escape

**K so here's another chapter peeps. And I want to clarify a few things. First, no way will the twins be the same, I come from a big family and I hate it when people think all the siblings act the same cuz they were raised together ugh! Second, Faun can escape the guards easy cuz she has been doing this for a while. And third, not everything, including Faun herself, will continue to be as perfect as it is in the first few chapters. This isn't a black and white story there's lotsa color and even a bit of grey. Now that my rant is over with here is the next chap! **

**--**

Exhausted Faun fell into her bed, her body beyond movement but her mind racing. Her master had insisted on teaching her magic throughout the night, wearing her down to the point where she could barely stand without tipping over. Unfortunately the lesson had been harder than normal because Faun had been thoroughly distracted. So what was her master to do? If he left one of the two people Faun liked would disappear from her life. But it wasn't until she was leaving that Devon had told Faun of his plans.

_"I'm leaving tomorrow," was what he had said._

_Faun had expected as much and began to walk away. She hated good-byes and thought leaving would be the best way to make a clean break. She was stopped at his next words._

_"So when could you be here?"_

_Elated, she made plans to meet him in the morning three leagues north of Belatona. _

Now Faun lay on her freshly made bed, going over the escape strategies she had made months before. She had always planned to leave the day after her sixteenth birthday and everything had been set in early reparation. Marriage to Faun was not an option. It wasn't the boy she was to marry, he was fine, boring, but fine. The tie itself was what she despised. Never in her wildest dreams had Faun considered marriage, it was a bind she refuses to have keep her down. When she had heard of her father's plans to betroth her escape tactics quickly surfaced. Now Faun will use those plans to get away with her master, and escape from the life that had been set for her.

"There was no way I'm going to be able to sleep tonight," Faun mumbled through the pillows.

"Milady?"

A knock echoed off the door and Nancy walked through, arms full of linens.

"Milady, your parents have requested yee at breakfast-oh!" Nancy dropped the load of wash as she noticed Faun sound asleep, her boots still on.

"That cursed teacher," she said to herself, briskly grabbing the sheets. "Ee wears er down with no thought of tomorrow."

"S'not his fault."

Nancy dropped the linens again at the sound of Faun's voice. "Oh, yee are awake milady," she gasped. "Tis cruel of yee to frighten your maid as such."

Faun blearily sat up, her body stiff from last night. "Sorry Nancy. Could you please tell my parents I will not be in any shape to attend breakfast?" She flopped back onto the bed. "I wanna sleeeep."

Nancy shook her head, smiling. There went her mistress changing personalities on her again. "Alright milady, I'll bring yee up someting later," she said walking out the door.

Once she was gone, Faun jumped out of bed, all sleepiness replaced with exhilaration. Pulling up a loose floorboard in her closet she grasped a bag and pulled it out with a great heave, listening for anyone when it bangs noisely against the floor.

"Sorry about this Nancy," she muttered, pulling out two envelopes. One was addressed to her parents with her apology and nothing more. The other was to Nancy with a full explanation, apology, best wishes and her love.

Pulling her pack onto her shoulders Faun smiled sadly as she looked back on her room of sixteen years. This would be the last time she would ever see it. _Could I do this? _She asked herself. _Would marriage be so bad? It would be a comfortable life, my father would be sure of that, and I could one day, maybe even have…_

At the thought of children Faun shook her head. How many times had she seen the slavery that marked the streets of Belatona and towns like it? How many times had families been torn apart, fathers ripped from mothers, mothers ripped from children. If she stayed she wouldn't be able to help stop the horrendous practice of slavery. But if she left maybe she could help stop the king's wretched laws.

Climbing down her wall she sprinted from the house, slowing only when she was sure she was out of sight. As Faun came to the gate she had broken through last night, she waved pleasantly to the guard.

"Good morning," she said politely as she approached him.

"Good morning Ms. Faun," the guard said in a gruff voice. He tilted his helm. "And to what do we owe the honor of the Nobleman's daughter, if I may ask."

Faun faked a laugh. "Word sure does travel fast. Well I had come to ask you a favor. As you could see I am dressed for riding." And she was, she hadn't bothered to change from the night before and still had on her boyish outfit.

"Aye ma'am that I could."

"Well I was hoping I would be able to sneak out for a bit, for a jaunt with Ashton. With all the recent business and affairs," here she dropped her face to look sad. "I have not been able to take her out for quite some time."

"Aye Miss," the guard replied in a grave tone. "I am deeply sorry for your loss. It would be my pleasure to assist you in any manner. Shall I fetch yee horse for you? Would be no trouble for me to send one of the young lads."

"Thank you so much," Faun said as she pretended to muster up a smile. "My horse was at the local blacksmith. She was shod last night and my father did not wish for the smell to enter the house."

"Yes Miss of course. Please, just a moment." The guard walked over to the tower door and knocked. A small crack appeared and the guard began to speak quickly in a low, stern voice to someone Faun couldn't see.

Faun furrowed her brow. "Atra eka hórna," she whispered.

"—daughter. She seems well but I don't know if she had told the lord of her plans, she has no guards. When I give the signal send word to the lord of his daughter's whereabouts, he may wish to know."

Faun mentally berated herself. Of course she had forgotten about the guards. Her father constantly sent them to watch over her. They were no better than nuisances.

"Everything okay?" she asked as the guard approached her.

"Aye MIss it was. The boy has been sent and your horse will be her any moment."

Sure enough less than two minutes later and young boy astride a petite but sturdy brown and white paint cantered up to them. His face grew amazed when he saw Faun.

"Here you go Ms. Faun," the captain said as the boy dismounted. "This here is my fastest boy, Jason."

"Thank you Jason," Faun said kindly as she mounted the mare. "I'm sure you will make a great page one day." Putting herself next to the captain she reached down and placed a few crowns into his hand. "And captain," she whispered. "I worked very hard to get out by myself for a while and I do not have any intention of allowing it to be spoiled."

"No ma'am," the captain grumbled, pocketing the coins.

"Thank you captain," Faun said sitting back up in her saddle. Spurring her horse into a trot she shot through the opened gate, not bothering to even look back.

--

_Alright so what did we think? Good, bad? Seriously I'm a new…not writer but public writer, this is really my only stuff I have for other people to read, this is my schooling, you guys are my teachers. I'm serious about my writing, this is what I would love to do as a living. SO seriously guys please review, even if it's something like, watch your spelling, that's great!_


	3. A new life

**It's a little late I know I'm sorry but I was away at camp and when I got back I was…distracted with family things. My mom-mom just had surgery and some other stuff. So again I apologize. Also I'm working on other stories to so I have to divide my time between everything. **

**--**

Chapter III The gift of Leona Lake

Faun slowed Ashton down to a walk once outside the city boundaries. She couldn't remember that last time she was outside alone during the day. It was beautiful. Lazily the clouds permeated the crystal blue sky, beckoning with their warm looks to the sun who seemed to be brighter than normal, lighting the land until even the shadows looked friendly. Birds twittered back and forth, learning the news of the day as leaves rustled against each other in the light breeze, creating a sort of natural music that moved the air as much as the wind that caressed with a lacy touch. The sweet taste of flowers hung in the air, lightly coating Faun's tongue with a nectar sweeter than any honey. Even Leona Lake, visible to the north, gleamed with the light, dancing crystals into the sky. Faun took a deep breath, filling her lungs as a smile drew up the corners of her mouth.

Ashton suddenly snorted and jerked her head, bringing her out of her daydream and nearly flipping her out of the saddle. Faun halted and slid out of the saddle. Walking up to the horse's face she grabbed Ashton's head and brushed her cheek with light fingers.

"It's been a while hasn't it girl?" she asked, eyes soft.

Ashton snorted and tossed his head in impatience, pawing the ground with her right hoof, digging into the dry ground with the tip.

Faun smiled and jumped into the saddle, rubbing the mare's neck affectionately. "You're going to be getting plenty of exercise from now on." Clucking she allowed Ashton to gallop to her heart's content, watching as three leagues melted away. By the time an enormous came into a view, a man standing next to him, his head barely reaching halfway up the horse's neck, she was covered in a film of sweat and breathing heavily.

"Hello master!" Faun shouted approaching them. Slipping off Ashton she walked up to the huge horse and rubbed a hand over his cheek. "And hello Phase," she whispered. "I hope master didn't work you too hard to get here."

Phase, a chestnut stallion, tossed his head. He was the finest horse Faun had ever seen, his shoulders stood at her head, and he was as sure footed as any goat. Even on the rockiest terrain of terrain she had never seen the giant stumble. His legs meanwhile stood strong and unscarred, able to carry him faster than anything ever seen, earning Phase as his name.

"No, but it looks like you did," Devon grumbled. He ran his hands over Ashton, frowning when he pulled his fingers away. They were covered in sweat. "And I told you, it's Devon, not master."

"She wanted to run, and I haven't been able to take her out for a month," Faun explained. "Besides, I thought we were just walking around, we don't even know where we're going."

Devon tightened a strap on Phase's saddle that held his belongings. "I have a friend in Narda who I need to get into contact with. But first we need to get out of here and into the Spine before his _highness,_" he spat the word out, "arrives."

"The Spine?"

"Yes, the Spine. The king is afraid of going into there. Half of his army once disappeared in its ancient forest."

A huge smile drew on Faun's face.

"Easy Faun, not many can walk through the Spine unharmed."

"Why?"

Devon just shook his head. "Come, before someone notices you're missing." He walked up to Phase, jumping up to get his foot into the stirrup before heaving himself onto the saddle. "We'll stop tonight at the most western point of Leona Lake, it's not that far."

"Why not just go straight to the Spine? We could reach it by nightfall easily," Faun asked, mounting Ashton. Patting the mare's neck she felt her damp fur and knew she would have to be washed down soon.

"You've never been to the Spine," Devon replied. "It's harsh enough during the day, when the monsters aren't out."

It wasn't until the sun began to sit low in the sky did they stop. The shimmering surface of Leona Lake reflected the panel of tints above in the sky, as if a jewel crested mirror. Faun watched, captured by the beauty. It was as if she were seeing everything, even the sunset, for the first time.

"We need to stay out of sight," Devon told her as he jumped off of Phase. He glanced at Faun to see her frozen staring at the lake only a half mile away. "Faun?"

"I'm going to give Ashton a bath, I'm worried about working her so hard," she muttered, never taking her eyes off the water. It was just capturing.

"You're going to freeze. I've heard it's already frosting in the north."

Faun shrugged and encouraged Ashton towards the water.

"Just keep your mind opened," Devon shouted after her.

Faun nodded and Ashton started into a canter, unbidden. It shook Faun from her thoughts and she smiled. Minutes later as they plunge into the chilly water a laugh ripped itself from Faun's throat as dewdrops flew into the air, glinting as gemstones. Suddenly Ashton dug her hooves into the mud and sent Faun flying over her head. She slammed through the shallow water and into the muddy ground, the breathe whooshing out of her lungs. Ashton didn't even look up from the reeds she was munching on when Faun sat up and began coughing.

"What was," Faun gasped, "that for!" she shouted.

Ashton shook her head, chewing slowly. Digging into the mud, Faun searched for the stone she had bruised her elbow on, intending to take her anger out of it by throwing it across the lake. But instead of finding a rough rock Faun was shocked to feel a smooth surface like that of a piece of armour. It took a few minutes but Faun managed to dig through the mud, wrapping her hands around the slippery stone that must have been the size of a melon. As it came free with a great sucking noise Faun stared at the stone in wonder.

Streaked with muck it was polished to a shine that glinted in the light. Words escaped Faun as she observed at the unique blend of silver and purple that coated it. White veins ran through the mix of royal colors, like the path of a shooting star in twilight. There wasn't a single flaw in the surface, not a nick, blemish, or dent was present to take away its beauty.

Even as a noblemen's daughter Faun had never before seen a stone so perfectly shaped and polished. She ran her hand a millimeter over its surface, almost afraid to touch it, afraid to even breath near it. What if it cracked form her rough skin? Faun was terrified she would ruin to perfect rock. Although she was already holding it, and it was a stone…maybe she couldn't hurt it.

Faun shook her head and internally growled. She was being thick headed, it was a stone nothing precious. Still she refused to just leave it here. With a realization Faun realized she _wanted _the stone.

"It'll be hard to carry it around everywhere," Faun told herself, trying to convince herself to leave it behind. But in the end she knew she wouldn't.

With a sigh she walked over to the shore, concealing it with reeds to ward off anything that might be interested in something shiny whether it was man or beast. Once she was sure she was safe Faun walked over to Ashton. "Now how about that bath?"

A few minutes later the mare was sparkling in the setting sun, her fur no longer sprang up dirt every time it was touched. Faun stood next to her in a change of clothes, her own hair sopping. She saddled Ashton and picked up the stone, washing it clean from mud before cradling it in the crock of her arm. She had felt anxious without it for some reason.

As Faun rode back towards camp Ashton stopped in mid trot. The halt nearly sent Faun out of the saddle and it was only by her finger tips that she held onto the stone.

"Jumpy horse," she growled. "Will you stop that? You're going to throw me off again."

Ashton's nostrils flared and she froze. Faun could feel the horse's entire body tense under the saddle. Confusion riddled her until she realized she was shaking from fear.

Cursing herself for stupidity, Faun cast out her mind to find two urgals in wait and kicked Ashton into a panicked canter, praying she could outrun the beasts. _Master, _she thought linking her mind with Devon's. _Pack up camp and get here now! There are two-_

An urgal jumped out from hiding behind a bout of bushes and charged Faun, war axe raised to kill. Cursing, the girl urged Ashton faster but the urgal managed to nick her shoulder, drawing blood and caused Faun to drop the stone. Barely escaping the other beast Faun rode as fast as she could, thankful she had managed to get away with only a small scar. But a nagging sense about the stone tugged at her mind.

_It's only a rock, _she thought irritated with herself.

The guilty feeling grew until finally she reigned Ashton back with a savage growl, teeth gritting in frustration. The urgals came into sight and Faun's body pulsed with fury as she saw one of them roughly holding her stone. "Get your filthy hands off it!" she shouted.

The two urgals looked up and immediately raised their weapons while dropping the stone. The thought of killing overrode its importance.

"Stenr deloi," Faun said under her breath.

Earth swirled into mud and sand, swallowing the urgals feet, encasing their entire bodies as they watched in horror. Their cries were silenced when the shell covered them completely, leaving no chance to escape.

Fatigue made Faun blink as she half jumped half fell off Ashton. She walked over to the stone and picked it up, examining its surface. Her heart wrenched when Faun found a small nick in the perfect surface. The cut exposed a white chalky substance the flaked out, the blood of the stone; it matched her shoulder. Her eyes trained on it, unable to pull away as misery overwhelmed her body. It was because of her the stone was hurt, if she was a better fighter the urglas would never had stood a chance.

"What is this!?"

Faun jumped and spun around, watching as Devon leapt off Phase before the horse even stopped running. Misery was replaced by anger and she pointed angrily at the two urgals. "Why don't you ask them!?" And where were you!"

"I was trying to pack as fast as I could and get to you! You, who had a shield up around her mind and wouldn't let me in!"

"Well that is what you taught me to do when attacked! I told you I needed help!"

"You did not tell me why! How am I-"

The stone in Faun's hands began to vibrate and it rock back and forth. Her eyes instantly darted down and she watched in a mixture of wonder and horror as cracks spider-webbed from the nick, splintering the beautiful stone. Faun placed it on the ground and took a step back. watching in amazement as two dragons pulled themselves free from the egg casing and looked at the world for the first time\.

_So how happy are we to see the dragons? Tell me what you think reviews make me write better. I'm slightly selfish about reviews, I want to get batter at writing and criticism (constructive criticism) tends to help since you know what's good and what's not. If you like review and tell, if you don't review and tell. It's a win win thing - thanks_

_--FateBreaker7_


	4. I'm not just another human

_I would like to thank a certain someone for reminding me that people may want to actually read my stuff. You know who you are, thanks for getting my butt back in gear. Anyway here's another chap and I really am sorry that I haven't updated but I'm still trying to get stuff worked out with my family and it's time absorbing, not to mention schools up in a week (all together now, EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!) _

_Disclaimer: me no own Eragon, just the characters I create. _

_Oh yeah and Eragon and everyone else does come up in this story, it ties back into the story after the 2__nd__ book. Didn't know if anyone cared but thought I'd say so anyway_

_--_

Her jaw dropped as she watched the baby dragons stretch and peer around. Their glittering scales reflected the painted sky, casting their own spots of light on the ground. Both were different but gorgeous colors. The larger was bright, pure silver while its sibling was a deep, royal purple. Each could easily fit in the palm of Faun's hand while their thin membrane wings were several times longer than their bodies, making them look distorted. Both dragons looked at their new world with wide eyes, trying to stand. The smallest nearly made it to its feet then toppled over onto its sibling, knocking both of them to the ground. Faun couldn't help but laugh.

At the sound both of the hatchlings stared at her, finally noticing the strange two legged creatures.

"Twin dragons."

Faun looked up and saw her masters face twisted in a mixture of horror and disgust.

"Master?" she asked cautiously. She had never seen him so filled with anger, and over two newly born dragons nonetheless! What could be better?

"What?" he snapped. His burning eyes never left the hatchlings who were ignoring him.

Taking another look at his face Faun changed her question, "Is that possible?"

"Apparently," he replied kneeling down. His gaze was less severe than before but still beyond friendly. "I've heard of it happening with chickens but never anything bigger."

His voice turned to a whisper as the dragons make their way over to Faun, stumbling over each other. Faun held out her palms to them, beckoning. She was eager to run her hands over their smooth scales, wondering if they felt as smooth as they looked. The two dragons tentatively smelled her exposed palms then pressed their snouts to her skin.

A blast of icy energy surged through Faun's hands and raced up her arms, burning her veins like liquid fire. She fell back with a wild cry, pulling her hands to her chest.

"Faun!" Devon shouted, catching her before she hits the ground.

An iron clang filled Faun's ears, and she heard a soundless scream of rage. Every part of her body seared with pain. She struggled to move, but was unable to. The world around her blacked out, leaving Faun just aware off the cold. After what seemed like hours, warmth seeped back into Faun's limbs, leaving them tingling. Shivering uncontrollably she pushed herself upright. Her hands were numb, and her finger paralyzed in a crooked position. Alarmed, she watched as the middle of each palm shimmered and formed a diffused white oval.

"Faun?"

Faun turned around to see a worried Devon staring at her.

"Faun?" he asked again.

Faun chattered, "Wwwwwhat wwwasss thththththththat?"

Devon's face softened. "I'm afraid to tell you," he said miserably.

Standing up he wrapped another blanket around Faun. She gripped it thankfully, her shivering becoming less and less severe as time passed. She inched closer to the fire, holding her hands nearly in the flames.

"Thhhat bbbad?" Faun asked worried. What if the pain came back again? The cold? "Wwhere are the ddragons?"

"Sleeping on Ashton," Devon answered, his face darkening.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for Faun to warm up.

Once she stopped convulsing Devon said, "The things on your palms," he covered his face with his hands. "Is known as the gedwëy ignasia, the shining palm. It was—is—the mark of the Dragon Riders."

Faun stared at him. "Don't joke with me," she whispered. "Don't you dare get my hope up Master."

"Your hope up?" Devon asked surprise obvious on his face. "Faun don't you understand? We will be hunted, maybe by the king himself."

"Only if he finds out about us."

"The dragons won't be able to take care of themselves for some time to come."

"I'm the Rider, I'll take care of them."

"And they're abnormally small and helpless Faun. They're not normal healthy dragons, they're runts, creatures that shouldn't even be alive. Their mother probably left them because they're twins, knowing they couldn't survive."

Faun stood up, swaying unsteadily before fixing her eyes on Devon. "They are my dragons Master, I am their Rider. How many tales of glory and heroism have you told me about these protectors who so gallantly flew through Alagesian skies, helping those in need?"

"And do you remember the tale of betrayal? How our king betrayed, murdered, and stole from the Dragon Riders? One of their own, a homicidal man gone insane from the loss of his dragon slaughtered those hopes and dreams so easily."

"And now I can help," Faun said. She walked over to her horse who was hobbled a few yards away. Sleeping on her back were the two dragons, worn out from hatching and the day's events. It only took a moment of hesitation before Faun reached over and stroked their scaly hides. She let out a breath, amazed at how smooth and cool they were under her fingertips. These dragons were hers now and she would protect them with her life.

At her touch, the dragons slowly woke, stretching and yawning and revealing their dagger teeth. As they saw Faun both chirped happily, climbing up on her arms and curling around her neck and shoulders.

Suddenly something brushed against Faun's mind, like a finger trailing over her skin. She recognized it as another conscious. Searching it gently she found herself looking at, well, herself. Watching the dragons suspiciously she felt the thoughts again but this time it's more like two consciousnesses, each emitting an overpowering, ravenous hunger.

"I'm going hunting," she informed Devon who was standing a few feet behind him.

"We don't eat meat," Devon stated.

"The dragons are hungry."

"What about wolves and-"

"They won't be a threat," Faun hissed.

A dragon perched on her head and another on her shoulder Faun stormed off into the dark, anger muddling her thoughts. An hour later she walked back into the camp, now lit by a fire, with several large bats clutched in her hand. The dragons had already eaten several of the winged night flyers and now clung lazily to Faun, their heads ever moving to look at something new.

"How did you manage to catch them?" Devon asked as she sat next to him.

Faun took out a knife concealed in her boot and began to skin the bats, giving the dragons small morsels of meat and cooking the rest to preserve it for the next few days. "Used magic," she replied.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Devon said.

"I'm finding out you hate a lot of things," Faun mumbled.

They sat in silence while she worked with the bats, gutting and cleaning them. Faun watched the dragons as they tumbled around in the dirt, snapping at each other's tails with periodic squeals. Their thoughts reached hers every once and a while and she smiled at the contact.

"I figured we could stay in the Spine until your dragons are old, and big enough," Devon said. "We could head north, taking our time, until we reach Narda. I still need to get in touch with my friend."

Faun looked at him, unsure what to say.

"And I could teach you what I do know about dragons, which was to say, more than most."

"I'm sorry," Faun mumbled. "I was acting like a hothead. I'm sorry master."

Devon sighed but smiled. "Faun, you're young, I don't expect you to understand everything I say or how I feel. And sometimes my feelings are not warranted well enough to be expressed."

"Why were you cross about the dragons?" Faun asked.

Devon remained silent and Faun let it drop. He had become like this only one other time, when she had asked where he had learned everything he knew. After that he barely spoke for an entire week.

"The Spine?" she said, trying to bring forth another subject.

"It's fraught with danger, vacant from humans, and filled with game. It's perfect to train your dragons and you."

Faun looked at him in disbelief. "Me?"

"Yes you. We need to forge that fighting skill of yours into a sword and bow. You'll also need to learn everything about your dragons and eventually how to ride them."

Faun blinked then smiled a crazy smile. Imagine, flying!

"So try and get some sleep for a few hours," Devon told her.

"But I'm not tired," Faun whined. Devon looked at her with a mischievous smile. Faun gasped. "Don't you dare--"

"Slytha," he said.

"I hate it when you do that," Faun mumbled. She felt herself falling back, then her master's strong arms catching her before her world went completely black.

--

**If you have suggestions for the dragons names I would love them. I need suggestions because I'm not so good with naming, names should have a reason-there should be a purpose for them. **

**Thanks again, yours ever,**

**FateBreaker7**


End file.
